


Server Fantasy Stories

by MrWoofles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWoofles/pseuds/MrWoofles





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coop500](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coop500/gifts), [EgoDominusTuus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/gifts), [Volegase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volegase/gifts), [Ajsushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajsushi/gifts).



 “Please come out,” The woman voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper as she slammed on the small wooden doors of the small chapel. “I am in need of a healer!”

The door unlocked as a woman opened the door, her face was obscured by a smooth ivory mask. Cleric Emily 'Coop' Burton  stood impressively in her service robes, dragonscale lined robes that covered her head to just over her feet. So much of the woman was cover that few even knew what region that cleric hailed from. She strolled out of his chapel with a yawn, the sun was setting and Emily's kind served gods that operated early in the day.

“What is that you need?” Emily's tone was gentle, almost like a teacher preparing to explain a lesson.

The woman raised her hand to reveal a hand covered in black splotches than ran the length of her arm.  The expression on the woman face along with all of the trembling she was doing before the cleric was enough to inform Coop that this women knew of the blight.  Coop shook her head, a little bit of her fair skin was exposed in the motion.

"I can help you but..." Coop paused as if the woman's hand wasn't progressively turning black before their eyes.

"I'll pay you any amount of money I have, I'll work for it! Anything just save me." The woman said through sobs, "I have two children and a husband, I don't want to leave them this soon."

"I see. I can heal you but not here, I will need you to walk to the top of the hill and no matter what happens do not move. I want you to pray to the nine Dragons, if you do understand that the Gods blessing will come at a heavy cost but you will live to see many more days." Coop's eyes shimmered in the setting sun with golden light, without even touching the woman the blight halted it's crawl up the woman's neck. "Chose one of the nine dragon and pray to it with all your might when you reach the top."

Coop watched the woman depart from the chapel with an impressive run, it only too the woman moment to reach the hill. The prayers came immediately, Coop tossed her robes to the side as she  put out each torch around her.

Mother Pink, the gentlest of the nine, I pray that I have been loyal enough for you to decide to spare me.

Coop wiped her eyes, prayer always felt so strong when the emotions were of desperation. The joy of being a cleric was the ability to hear the prayer of her gods, all nine of them. Coop  stepped out of the church in with only her mask on. She channeled the energy of Mother Pink, the dragon of love and passion. She drank in the woman's prayer, even was she continue to pray Coop floated on the emotion of mother pink as the prayer continued. Pink scales erupted across Coop's face as her body began to change.

I know that my son isn't the most devote but I have guided him to Father Black and his justice, while my daughter is following the foot steps of  Father Yellow. My husband loves all of the nine..

Coop was already towering over the tree line in the form Mother Pink, brilliant pink scales scraped against the tree tops. The Mother's will gentle caressed Coop's soul, the fire of love were pushed by the strong passion that Martha had for her children. Mother pink had made her call, without even saying a word. Coop stood before the praying mother in the form of a glowing pink dragon big enough to  trample mountains,  Coop understood Martha's life from the time she was child to the very moments before she arrive at the chapel. Mother Pink had found Martha worthy of her greatest blessing...

The great pink dragon lower it head to the woman, she opened her arm wide as tears stream down her face. The overwhelming joy the woman felt was mirror on Coop's current form, tears flowed down her scales as she cried silently to match Martha's open sobs. Coop opened her maw and drew the woman in, she devoured the woman without a single bite. Martha slid down her throat into the belly of a god, she didn't struggle  even as the dragon flapped it's massive wings.  The Avatar of the nine dragons flew through the night toward the farm that Martha had traveled from to get cured of blight.

Inside of the dragon's belly Martha sighed at the embraces of the dragon, toxins flowed out of her body  as her skin returned to healthy color inside of the glowing stomach. Even lacking in the knowledge of the arcane or the holy, Martha knew that her sins were being consumed. She offered herself fully to the comforting embrace of the Mother Dragon, the dragon had saved her and she would embrace it's virtues till the end of her life.  She looked at her hands in the slimy sludge and gasped as her fingers were replaced with blunt claws, dark red claws connected to soft pink scales. She understood that the Mother often took her followers as server, pink dragonlings were a common sight at the larger churches. Martha closed her eyes and prayed one final time.

"I would like to see my family one final time to them. I love them." Martha said even as her face changed to the soft features of the pink dragonling. 

Coop landed in front of the farm with a loud slam, the cows and goats screamed at the dragon. The pet dog barked at her as the Martha's husband, Gregory, stepped out from his home. He gazed up at the dragon and bowed, Coop smiled at the reverence the family showed to the Nine Dragons. Coop spread her wings wide as the children stepped out, they didn't bow but placed their tiny fists over their chest, a sign of comradeship to the dragon military.   Goop returned the gesture, her fist impacting her chest with enough force to rattle the windows of the farm house. 

"Martha has been found worthy, she will serve the Pink Mother as many have before her. I, A cleric in service to the pink mother, will be her mentor as she will be yours. Do not forget this mercy from the Pink mother and spread her kindness wide as you should spread teaching of all of the nine." 

Coop open her mouth and with a simple flick of her head, sent the tumbling form of a much smaller pink dragonling tumbling across the grass. Martha wiped the slime off of her body with her claws before noticing her children staring back at her. Coop could feel the love her newly born sister in service had to her family,  watched as the dragon chirped and growled trying to form words. Coop was happy that dragons didn't blush, she realized that newly formed dragon could rarely speak. 

"The dragonling before you is Martha. She will remain this way forever, in time I will teach her to speak but for now realize that you mother and wife has been cured of blight by the mercy of the nine.  They speak through me and soon Mother Pink will speak through Martha's actions. "  Coop tried to keep her voice level but she could hear the laughing voice of Mother Pink in her mind. Goddess or not, Mother Pink enjoyed her children's embarrassment.  Coop stepped away the moment the family began to hug the saliva covered dragon, she didn't have to heart to intrude on the intimate moment any further.

As she took to the sky she felt another prayer travel toward her.

Thank you for bringing my wife back and thank you for the kind priest that didn't break out windows.

Well as far a prayers go, it was nicer than most. 


	2. Bear Mother

Blood scattered as the creature moved toward it's prey,  its head covered in grey putred skin. Large purple eyes scanned the area as it searched for it next victim while the tavern owner corpse hit the ground. The tavern owner wife screamed for her kid to get help before charging the featherless bird like creature. The woman got within a few feet before her body suddenly slowed down and her mind became addled. Babbybirds weren't armored or cunning like other demons.   It's mouth produced a cry that addled the brains of things while it's very presence produced magic that slowed any progress directed at it. The woman went down in a hail of vicious pecks and kicks. The creature lapped at the blood before running toward the window and jumping out of it, outside of the cavern dozen's of its kin  rampaged about the village. Killing those who tried to fight back, pecking everything to death that couldn't escape them.

The blood coated babbybird released a cry of triumph only seconds before a heavy lump metal of hit the side of its face with enough force to pulp it's sturdy skull.  The townsfolk looked in awe as the attacker strode out confidently in the middle of the wrecked town. The head of a large northern white bear scanned around the area, a cub burbled happily in a pouched tied to her upper back and  leather armor covered an obviously pregnant belly.  Bear are known for having expressionless faces but seething rage flowed off this creature in waves, the townspeople paused in place even as the effect of the babbybirds wore off.  The bear held up i her hammer and spoke in a deep booming voice.

"I am tired! I am pregnant! You woke up my cub! You ruined my favorite tavern! I'm too retired for this!" She slammed her hammer on the ground with each sentence as the covering cracked and splinted revealing golden metal, Adminite Metal shimmered brilliantly as the Babbybirds recoiled, even their lower intelligence could sense the impending doom. The Bahnhammer enveloped the bear in a glowing golden aura.

"You want to make a name for yourself attacking me? Begone." There was no use hiding her identity, Ego the Hero strode into battle. Each foe struck by her hammer simple winked out of existance, few knew what the hammer did to her foes but none came back to tell the tale. 

Six babbybirds vanished in the first onslaught of hammer swings, even pregnant the hero was better than most of the town guard. Her hammer quickly gained enough power from the frenzy, she cradled it close and whispered into it. "No more babbybirds." 

Nearly invisible flames left the hammer, each flame consumed the babbybirds, their undulating flesh and disorientating screams dying in their throats as they tried to peck at their unseen attackers. The surviving townspeople approached the bear, many had been raised on the stories of the Hero of the Scribelands. Everyone knew the rumor that if you caught her then she would protect your village for a year, they each shared a knowing look and slowly strode closer to her.  Each step forward they took, she would take several step back. The only sound in the town was the happy burbling of the cub on her back, oblivious to his mother's plight.

"Protect us, Egoooooo!" Like the crack of a whip, everyone sprang into action  
.  
Ego ran, the townsfolk followed, and four hours later she managed to evade even the most persistent hunters. Like hell she would be protecting a town without a tavern, she opened her map and decided where to go next. It was hard enough to blend in when you were an eight foot tall bear woman in a foreign land. "Maybe North Swallow Fell Warrens, It's a den of weird beings but things rarely attack there. Probably in fear of getting pregnant. Welp, that super isn't gonna an issue for me."


End file.
